"Tyrannosaurus"
The "Tyrannosaurus" is the Heavy weapon by MatthewGo707. * * * ** X-Ray Vision (not seen)|type = Heavy|grade = |efficiency/_damage = *30 (legacy0 *57 (post-15.8.0)|fire_rate = 84|capacity = 6 (max 30)|mobility = *115 *10 (weight)|cost = 640 |level_required = 32|image1 = Tyrannosaurus.png}} Appearance *It is basically the reskin of Stinger. It has a gold-yellow-colored launch tube, barrel and handle. It also has a grey firing mechanism and guiding system. It also has red stripes on the end of the barrel and launch tube. Strategy It deals devastating damage at a decent firing rate. It features a 6x scope and the "Tyrannosaurus" inflicts area damage. It launches rockets that follow the user's crosshairs and the center-dot when aiming down the scope. Tips *This weapon possesses a large explosion radius, so try using this in narrow or cramped corridors to kill enemies. Not to mention, the radiation left behind will also prevent enemy players from making an approach. Be careful as you can suicide via explosion and radiation. *Fire at a player's feet. The player will die from the explosion due to its massive range. **If they are able to evade the explosion, they can still be killed from the leftover radiation on the ground. *In modes like Flag Capture or Point Capture, try firing this at your team's flag/captured point, as the leftover radiation will prevent enemy players from capturing either, which can allow you to capture points/flags without the risk of others capturing your team's point or flag. *Because of the rocket's high efficiency, try using this against players whom use the Battle Mech or Demon Stone, as it will deal high damage to these transformations, and the radiation will also finish them off if they don't move fast enough. *Make sure to avoid moving towards the area where its shell explodes, otherwise you'll get a rather lethal dose of radiation that can kill you rather quickly. *Aim near the feet for higher chances of hitting. Use at close range. *Spam-fire, so as to mow down heavily armored players and to increase chances that the enemy will have hard time to dodge, but beware of its rockets that could follow you back. *Enemies can easily see the rockets at long range, so fire the rockets unexpectedly to give them a hard time avoiding the rockets, or sneak attack them from behind. *This may be used to target airborne enemies, though not better as Smart Bullet Bazooka. *Use this to encounter Ghost Lantern users. *Focus near the feet for a certain chance of hitting your target. Use the neighboring range. *Use this weapon to severely damage heavily armored players and finish them off with ease. *Always focus on the target when using this weapon. *Use it in medium range, so you can see where the missiles are going. *Spam the weapon, to compensate its average damage. *Useful for encountering Judge users. *It is an ideal weapon to hit enemy armor hard. *Spam the weapon. *In 13.9.0 update, this weapon is given "X-Ray Vision" for you to maneuver the rockets in different hallways, but this takes large amount of skill to do so. Counters *When its rockets explodes, it leaves a massive pool of radiation, so make sure to stay away from where the rockets are fired. **The radiation is very lethal, and is able to kill even a maxed armor player easily if they're not careful. **This radiation is also able to kill the person who threw the grenade, so attempt luring them into the pool of radiation. *Pick off its users from long ranges. *If the you are targeted, move away from the rocket and try to steer tightly around objects, this way, there will be a chance for the rocket to hit the object, instead of you getting hurt or killed. *Avoid being in groups with friendly targets. As single rocket can lead into devastating damage or unexpected deaths. *After the opponent fires, use an automatic weapon, like the Hellraiser, to easily headshot the opponent until they dies. *Use a Sniper to pick the user off. *Keep a Resurrection on hand in case you get killed by this. *Stay away from the radiation this leaves behind for about 6 seconds. *Do not try to hide, since it features the X-Ray Vision, so try to keep running while keeping an aye on its users. Firing sound *Stinger's VS Stinger *Advantages **Has radiation attribute. **Has 6X scope. **Has quite devastating damage. **Has a somewhat larger blast radius. *Neutral **Has manual guidance. **Same mobility. **Same fire rate. **Same capacity and its reserve ammo. *disadvantages **Expensive, though it costs only coins. Theme *Nuclear-themed Trivia *It seems to be a nuclear version of the Stinger. *It seems to be a hybrid between the real life FIM-92 Stinger SAM Missile Launcher, and the SMAW Rocket Launcher, due to it having an attachable launch tube in the back. *Despite being used to take down aircraft like in real life, it is used like a regular missile launcher and targets players instead. (even more unusual is that in real life, the Stinger would need a heat signature to lock on to an enemy aircraft while the human body's heat would be low enough to allow the missile to just not lock on). **It also holds 6 missiles, even though the real life version only holds 1 missile. *While its weapon name makes no sense, it actually refers to this weapon's devastating damage. *The weapons name made a lot of players feel uncomfortable about it being named "Tyrannosaurus". *Its name references the Tyrannosaurus Rex dinosaur. *Its name is the direct reference to the Dinosaur pet. *It has been given "X-Ray Vision" in 13.9.0. *Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 update to comply with the real Pixel Gun's efficiency system. Gallery Tyrannosaurus_1.png|1 Tyrannosaurus_2.png|2 Tyrannosaurus_3.png|3 Category:Weapons Category:Manual guidance Category:Area Damage Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Radiation Category:Heavy Category:Remixed Category:Manual Guidance Category:X-Ray Vision